


A Sexual Truce

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slightly rough i guess idk what to call it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: John Seed wasn't someone you ever wanted to be left alone with. Although now it was all you wanted.





	A Sexual Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for months and i found it so I might as well finish it and post it right?
> 
> this started out like... well how it starts and then it gets so soft I didn't mean to do that...

If there was one thing that was absolutely certain, it was that you entirely and wholeheartedly despised John Seed. The youngest brother of the Seed family and the most unbalanced of them all. Ever since arriving in Holland Valley, he has made your life a living hell- not that you expected anything less. And yet as you unwillingly learned more about the man, you started to feel something. Something even you didn’t understand completely.

So here you were now, staring in the eyes of the man you so hated. John had your back against the wall, seated atop an end table that was bound to break under you. How it had come to this you weren’t sure but he was between your legs and his hands under your shirt, breathing heavily against your skin as his mouth trailed your throat. 

It had been like every other day- him chasing you and you escaping whatever bullshit he had planned. And yet somehow he had gotten you and this time there was no escape. There wasn’t any oddly sensual threats or promises of leading you to join Eden's Gate against your will. It was just you and him trapped in this abandoned house. 

“Do you want me, Deputy?” 

You weren’t sure what to say to that, your only options were ‘yes’ or ‘no’. The obvious choice was no, as this man has threatened and attempted to murder you on many occasions. But as he stared at you now, those weirdly gentle blue eyes watching you and that soft smile pulling his lips, you couldn’t bring yourself to voice the refusal. Maybe your friends were right- John really did want to fuck you.

“Do you want me?” He repeated again. 

Your chest tightened and you parted your lips to answer, “Yes.”

John’s smile widened and his fingers ghosted up your sides, his breathing heavier now in excitement. “I always knew you’d finally say ‘Yes’.” His cock grew harder from inside his jeans, digging into you. “I want to hear it come from those sweet lips again.  _ I want you to scream it. _ ”

Unsure of whether that was the right answer or not, you sat there with your chest heaving with each breath and heart racing faster. He’s always been handsome although a little crazy, but the way he was looking at you- whether it was a trick or not, you couldn’t help but fall into the abyss. Not to mention you were growing wetter with each passing second. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He whispered, using his nails now to drag across your skin. 

A small gasp left you as your head hit the wall. “Yes.” 

His lips feverishly kissed your jaw and below your ear. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.” Your answers were growing weaker with each kiss that you were afraid you’d start begging. 

A low and possessive growl rumbled in his chest as he roughly slammed his pelvis against you, hand tangling through you hair and pulling your head back to expose your throat. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

A desperate moan left you and you reached for his jeans, grinding against his erection. “Yes!” 

You couldn’t believe how badly you wanted his clothes off and for him to be inside you. To feel his body and warmth against yours in a heat of passion. But John was in charge and he made no moves to strip off his clothes. He ripped open your shirt forcefully, buttons popping and exposing your chest to him. He smiled and pulled your ass further towards the edge of the table, rubbing against you in restless friction, your soaked underwear sliding against your clit. 

His lips trailed down your throat and to your breasts, teeth nipping just above your bra. You cursed under your breath, grabbing the belt around his waist and yanking him closer and grinding against him in a desperation that surprised even you.

“So impatient, Deputy.” John chuckled, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your breast. 

You cried out loudly, arching your back and hungrily pulling his head up and crushing your lips to his. He only smiled into the kiss, grabbing hold of your thighs and pulling you off the table, taking a couple steps across the floor and slamming you against the wall. You moaned and grabbed the unbuttoned parts of his shirt, tearing it open. 

Without warning, a low growl rose from him and he moved again, walking into the destroyed kitchen and dropping you on the floor and turning you to face the counter. The hard bulge in his pants pressed against your ass and you leaned back against his chest, head laying on his shoulder as his hands slid down your waist. God, he was taking this too far. You just wanted to be fucked already.

He was rough and impatient as he slipped his hand beneath your underwear and his fingers were coated immediately. John smirked and leaned in while his fingers toyed with you, rolling over your clit and then moving down and pushing inside you. “Deputy. You’re so  _ needy _ . We’ve only just started.”

“Please, God.” You whined, growing tired of his teasing. How was it possible that he already turned you into a begging mess? There was just something about his voice and his hands and -fuck- his unnatural ability to make you feel so good. 

Or maybe it’s just been far too long. Since this whole mess with the cult, you haven’t had time for any release of any kind and now here was John fucking Seed with his hand down your pants, fingering you so slowly and turning you on far more than you would have liked. Yes, you were going to blame it on anything else than the possibility that you may have a slight physical attraction towards this man.

John chuckled and whispered hotly in your ear. “Oh, honey. God can’t hear you, but I can. Please, keep begging, it’ll only make this so much sweeter.” 

And beg you did. You were moaning out pleas and cries, either to use his fingers to finish you off or his cock; you didn’t care. It showed in the way you backed into him, held his wrist and rolled your hips to keep him going. He was highly amused by it, sucking on your neck with his lips curling in a smile. You weren’t sure if his laughter was genuine or mocking, but it didn’t manage to stay in your thoughts long.

Unsurprisingly, he knew exactly what he was doing and it didn’t take him long to find that sweet spot. Your orgasm came sooner than you liked, crying out as you tightened around his fingers and leaned over the counter. Your knees felt weak and his hand was gentle on your waist as he held you up. John removed his hand and tenderly kissed your neck, sighing. 

“You weren’t supposed to come so soon. Are you up to go again?” His voice was soft and quiet and  _ so unlike him _ . Then perhaps you didn’t know if that was true or not, because, could you really say you know him? 

Turning around, you nodded slowly, whispering a low; “Yes.” He smiled and pulled you in for another kiss, starting out slow before it grew heavy once more. While John fumbled with his pants, your fingers delicately traced over the carved word across his chest. 

John paused, watching as you kissed the scars, your lips soft and gentle over his skin. His breath hitched and he placed his hand under your chin to pull your head up. You leaned your forehead against his and he smiled, tugging off your pants. His kisses grew hungry as he pulled your lips between his and his hands released his cock. 

Your legs went around his waist and he eased you up onto the edge of the counter. He teased you with the tip of his cock before pushing inside you quickly. Your head went back as a drawn out moan slipped by your lips, thighs clenching around his waist. He chuckled and began thrusting roughly and then a couple slow thrusts followed before the pace quickened again. He was just as impatient as you had been earlier and you could only imagine how much he struggled to restrain himself. 

Low moans and grunts left him as his hand went to one side of your throat, his thumb pressing under your jaw while his mouth bit and sucked at the other side, his other hand holding your hip. As far as you could tell, John was enjoying this just as much as you. The way he was kissing your throat and the unusual gentle hold on your body was more than enough to tell you he didn’t want to hurt you. Not like that, at least.

Although you were still entirely confused by the situation, it wasn’t something you’d want to bring up. Mostly because-  _ christ _ \- he felt so amazing that you didn’t want it to end but also there was a chance this particular situation could go horribly wrong. And it was heavenly at the moment, so why ruin it.

“Ah, John.” You moaned, leaning back with your palms against the counter top, fingernails scratching against the surface. You were going tired every second.

John smiled as he breathed hotly against your chest, thrusting ruthlessly into you. “Yes, my dear?” His tone was teasing and you sighed lightly at it.

Then he hit you just right and you cried out, bending back towards him and running your fingers through his hair. “ _ Fuck! _ ” Your second orgasm rocketed through you, taking your breath away as you clung to him tightly. “I hate you.” 

“I know.” He laughed with closed eyes and a small smirk and yet there was something sad about it that caused your heart to ache. You were definitely  _ not  _ supposed to feel this way towards John Seed.

Without thinking, you pulled him in and kissed him hard, nearly sliding off the counter had he not steadied you. He kissed you back just as deeply, his hands cupping your face tenderly. Within a couple more thrusts, he came into you, grunting as he bit down on your lip. 

And by the time he pulled out and his elbows held him up on the counter and his head laid on your chest, exhaustion was overcoming you. It was easy to forgot how tiring it gets fighting for the resistance and now it was hitting you all at once.

A low chuckle left the man and he fixed his pants, tightening the belt around his waist. You closed your eyes and almost fell back, but he grabbed you and pulled you off the counter, pressing his lips to your temple. John picked you up and carried you over to the couch where he sat down first and then tugged you on top of him. 

Your head rested on his chest, kissing his scars while his fingers carded through your hair and his other palm trailed up and down your arm. You frowned as your hand caressed his chest, sighing silently against his skin. 

“What happens now?” Your voice was hushed, tired and weak. 

John hummed, rumbling in his chest and he pulled your other hand up to his lips as he answered. “Sleep for now, my dear deputy. We can worry about that later.”

You nodded lightly and closed your eyes. If someone had told you that today you would not only have incredible sex with John in an abandoned house but also drop your guard and fall asleep on him- you would have laughed at them. You laughed when Sharky and Adelaide had mentioned it as a joke. 

Yet, here you were doing exactly that and not having a care in the world about it. It was all too easy to curl up on him and allow him to hold you in his arms while you were completely vulnerable.


End file.
